lanstationfandomcom-20200216-history
Guia de Segurança
Uma Pequena Nota Parabéns. Você escolheu o emprego mais odiado de toda a estação. Simplesmente toda tripulação, robôs, invasores e administradores terão uma grande conspiração contra você apenas porque sua um uniforme vermelho. A unica boa relação que você vai ter nesse emprego é entre você e seus amigos seguranças. Você simplesmente escolheu um emprego que não possui nenhum prêmio e existe um alto risco de ser jobbanido, ou em casos piores, tomar um ban eterno do servidor. Ninguém vai te ajudar, desista. Se você está O.K. com todas as afirmações acima e é capaz de lidar com a sensação de ser um membro da Gestapo, você precisa se adaptar as regras do servidor assim como deve manter a lei espacial para que consiga fazer o seu trabalho direito. Você vai sofrer. Nós saudamos você, soldado. Você é mais bravo e corajoso que a maioria de nós. Certo? A Hierarquia O Chefe de Segurança (HoS - Head of Security) comanda os oficiais de segurança, o warden e o detetive. Apenas isso, sem mais nem menos. O Warden possui autoridade sobre a prisão, sobre o arsenal e pode autorizar a utilização de equipamentos, mas ele não possui autorização de mandar nos oficiais por aí. Se você é segurança pode desobedece-lo a vontade. Os Equipamentos Veja os equipamentos de segurança. Lei A lei espacial é um resumo da maioria dos crimes e da punição sugerida. Algumas vezes o capitão vai determinar o que é legal e o que não é (com razão). Não é extremamente restrita. Procedimento Padrão Para civis (não seguranças) * Não tente prender criminosos. Chame a segurança. * Defesa pessoal é aceitavel se escapar não for possivel e o perigo a sua vida ou seu corpo é existente. * Não invada uma área com faixa amarela da segurança sem uma boa razão. Andar para ver o que está acontecendo dentro não é uma boa razão. Para prisioneiros * Não seja estupido. Você está sendo preso por uma razão, não tente fugir ou vai sofrer as consequências. * Acertar seus sapatos contra as janelas é algo bem estúpido. Não faça isso. * Se suicidar só porque você foi preso também é idiota, mesmo se você for um antagonista. * Não exija um julgamento para crimes menores e moderados. Seu pedido vai ser negado e isso é apenas irritante. Interrogatório * O interrogatório deve ser feito na prisão ou na sala apropriada, de preferencia com um gravador. * Se a pessoa não for um suspeito, algemar, artodoar ou cegar é ilegal. * Se o suspeito não estiver sendo cooperativo, acerte-o com o seu bastão elétrico peça ajuda para o chefe de segurança ou ao capitão. Captura Para criminosos altamente procurados: * Set record to arrest on console. Doesn't help. * Announce intentions over radio. Only helps so they know to hide in maintenance tunnels or in cover. For minor, medium or only suspected major crimes: Nobody cares. * Announce intention to arrest and charges vocally. Impossible. * Ask the person to come peacefully without handcuffs. Nobody will ever let you do this, let them handcuff you so they can skip beating you. * If rejected, attempt to handcuff. If they refuse announce again and attempt handcuffing again. Get stunned first, handcuffed and left alone. * If they fight back or run, flash or stun (flash preferred), and add a charge of resisting arrest. Get butchered by said murderer. * Take to brig for processing. For witnessed major crime: * Immediate flashing or stunning and handcuffing, with charges read out when suspect is secured. Never. * Take to brig for processing. You can't, they're probably more robust badasses than you ever will be. Tratamento * Take subject to brig and perform a search while they are handcuffed. If they are uncooperative or repeat offenders, buckle to a chair. This happens to you, not to them. For minor crimes and no contraband: No, they will fuck you up either way. * A warning may be given instead of a brig sentence. * Confiscate contraband (items they should not have access to) and give possessions back to place in brig locker, excluding headset, PDA, and ID (as long as ID does not open brig doors). * Remove headset for repeat offenders or those abusing it. Prisão For minor, medium or only suspected major crime: * Take criminal to cell. * Adjust timer to make the door close. * Lock possessions in cell locker. * Unhandcuff prisoner and then readjust timer to appropriate time (time spent processing does not count towards sentence). * If at flight risk, ask to lie down, or buckle to bed, then remove cuffs. If uncooperative flash/stun and remove cuffs. * If attempted escape, stun or flash, and add charge of escaping from brig (reset timer to original sentence or add a minute). * Update records. For repeat offenders or major crimes: * Take prisoner to cell * Adjust timer to make the door close. * Strip of possessions while still handcuffed. * Lock possessions in cell locker. * Dress in appropriate prison wear. * Unhandcuff prisoner and adjust timer appropriately (time spent processing does not count towards sentence). * If at flight risk, ask to lie down, or buckle to bed, then remove cuffs. If uncooperative flash/stun and remove cuffs. * If attempted escape, stun or flash, and add charge of escaping from brig (reset timer to original sentence or add a minute). * Update records. For convicted major crimes: * Take to secure holding cell and strip of possessions. * Dress in prison wear. * Lock possessions in secure area. * Unhandcuff prisoner. * Update records. Soltura * If prisoner has cooperated add 'cooperation with prosecution or security' and take off 25% of time for minor or medium crimes. * When timer expires, an officer should always be present to give the prisoner back non-contraband items and release from the brig. * For repeat offenders, chemical or tracking implants may be used. Preso até Julgamento * Follow jailing procedures above. * Use holding cell near Courtroom. * Keep them secure until trial can be run. * For proven dangerous criminals, handcuffs may be kept on, and shackles may be used. Coletando Evidências * Crime scene must be sealed off for evidence to be valid. * Detective/Forensic Technician is in charge of evidence gathering. All evidence handling must be done by them, unless there is none present. * All evidence handling must be done with security gloves on. * Items that can be, must be held in evidence bags for transportation or use in trials. * Crime scene must be preserved until all evidence is collected. * After evidence is collected, bodies may be taken away and area may be cleaned up. Dicas * Matar é errado. Não faça isso. * Você é um protetor da lei espacial, você não é "a lei" em si. * Use força mínima, a não ser que você esteja em perigo. * Seja cuidadoso com pessoas de más intenções, você deve usar força mínima, mas não ao ponto de colocar sua vida em risco. * Responda aos chamados de ajuda. * Converse antes de atacar. Localizações dos Seguranças Arrivals Checkpoint: This checkpoint is near the arrival shuttle. It has an ID computer which the HoP can man as well as other security computers. There is also a locker with security gear. If you're a late-joining security officer it might be a good idea to take the equipment from here. The Brig: The Warden runs this. If you're here or the armoury, he has authority over you. The Brig itself has cells and cell timers. A separate cell is located to the right for people awaiting court hearings. Security Office and Armory: Your home base. The armory contains additional weapons and armor which the HoS and Warden have access to. They should hand out these weapons in case of increased danger, such as a confirmed revolution. The area also contains the HoS' office and your lounge. The security lockers with your equipment are found here. (And for the love of god lock your damn locker) Tip: Set Beepsky on them! Beepsky is all but forgotten until you hear his cold, cruel voice shout out to you. Beepsky models have been documented to capture even the most hardened criminals where security fails. A word on Security robots though. While beepsky's rudimentary AI can be accessed from security computers, Securitron Cyborgs are not within the normal chain of command. They are subject the AI and follow the same laws. A Shuttle de Fuga A shuttle foi chamada. Seu trabalho é garantir que todos irão se dirigir para o corredor de fuga. Qualquer comportamento agressivo deve ser tratado como tal. Prisioneiros devem ser levados até a área de segurança da shuttle. Seus objetivos não serão concluidos se eles estiverem presos lá. Category:Guides